Omni-Directional Manoeuvre System (ODMS)
The ODMS is a highly advanced piece of military hardware that allows the user freedom of movement in both the horizontal and vertical planes at high speeds. It works by ejecting pressurised gas to launch steel cables with harpoon tips. These anchor into an immovable mass before winding up, propelling the user through the air. Usage of an ODM System requires significant training as well as large degree of natural talent in balance, reflexes and physical strength. It is used primarily by Dragoon units which fight also from horseback, though in the past there were attempts made to establish dismounted units that made use of ODMS exclusively. Such units are no longer in service. History Invention and Development The ODMS was developed by a team of young engineers and scientists from the Imperial Academy in Berlin in 1843. The team in question were a pair of engineers named Gabriel Aaltonen and Hans von Steinhart and a physicist called Wolfgang Freudenberg. The initial concept was proposed by Aaltonen to Steinhart, and the two developed a design for the system together, before consulting Freudenberg on how practical it would be for a human being to make use of it. The three made various corrections and alterations to the designs to account for various problems before submitting it to the Academy’s President, one Johann von Manstein. Initially the idea was dismissed as Manstein believed that no man alive would have the reflexes or calm attitude needed to make use such a device. The trio persisted however, and began building a prototype of the system in their own time. Testing began on April 6th 1843. Early Testing Early tests were performed to determine if the core principle of the system was even possible. A humanoid dummy was outfitted with an early form of grappling gear with was propelled using a large tank of pressurised air. While the dummy was indeed catapulted through the air, it collided with the large wooden post they had been using as an anchor with enough force to split it open. This put to one side any idea of testing the system with an actual human pilot for some time. Tests continued and further alterations were made, including the addition of a throttle and the ability to fire the cables on either hip separately. Early models had used only one trigger to control both cables at once, and as a result the user would be unable to move in any direction besides forwards. The ability to fire a single grapple at a time would make it possible to effectively turn corners. Human Testing Gabriel Aaltonen was particularly enthusiastic to move on to using a human pilot as soon as possible. His companions advised against it for some time, but eventually Aaltonen himself attempted to use the apparatus on July 15th 1843. Using the system on low power and at only roughly a metre altitude Aaltonen managed (after several failed attempts) to swing between a series of three padded wooden poles and land standing afterwards. The tests brought to light issues with weight dispersion, prompting Freudenberg to design the Omni-Directional Mobility Harness (ODMH). This was a series of belts that helped not only to properly secure all aspects of the system on the user’s body, but also to spread the stress of use out over the body. The initial strain had been placed almost entirely on the pilot’s abdominals, but with the creation of the new harness the load was spread out over the rest of the torso and the thighs. Using the system would still require a highly physically fit individual, but the harness made it more practical to use ODM in battle for long periods of time. After gathering substantial practice and outfitted in the new harness, Aaltonen carried out a public demonstration to various students and faculty members at the Academy on August 13th. The capabilities of the system astonished observers as Aaltonen managed to reach a height of 2.5 metres and maintain it for over a minute by looping around the small course the three had created. Military Involvement President Manstein naturally became keen for the Imperial Academy to begin officially funding the project. However, after less than a week of working under the Academy’s patronage, the trio were moved to a compound on the outskirts of Brandenburg. The Kaiserliche Heer seized control of the project, seeing in it a weapon of immense potential, not only for use against the Titans but also humans in the case of urban rebellion. Initially both Freudenberg and Aaltonen were reluctant to work directly for the Heer, but in the end Steinhart convinced them that since this technology was always intended for use against the Titans, the best place for it was in military hands. With some reluctance Aaltonen and Freudenberg agreed to continue working on the project. The ‘Brandenburg’ Model 1 Early Field Deployment and the Sky Dragoons The ‘Schlieffen’ Model 2 Further Modifications Function Structure and Components Cable Launching Mechanics User Interface The ODMH Deployment and Tactics Category:Objects Category:Military Equipment Category:Omni-Directional Manoeuvre Category:Heer